Zodiac Emperors
The Zodiac Emperors are evildoers from 11,000 years ago, recently returned. Description Although the Emperors vary wildly in appearance, each wears the sign of the Zodiac Empires: a white compass rose with twelve black stars around its edge. As each of their constellations comes into alignment with the nearest sun, they grow in power, waning as it passes. History The Zodiac Emperors originally banded together to conquer the galaxy, and took a large portion of it, dividing it into twelve sections for themselves to rule. However, Scorpio (father of Scorpius and Scorpina) turned on the others, managing to overthrow them, though he lost his life and his daughter ended up imprisoned within the Earth. Scorpius imprisoned the eleven Emperors in retaliation, holding them for eleven thousand years as the Empire crumbled. Fire Aries A cross between man and ram, wearing a golden fleece cape which can heal anyone it touches, Aries is highly vain and arrogant, wanting to come first in whatever he does. He is capable of flight. Aries was the first to awaken after the Windjammers stole the prison ship. He attacked the mercenaries, only stopping when Ophiuchus arrived and explained the situation. Once he understood, he healed the monsters and began plotting a takeover of his former empire. However, not expecting Ranger resistance, he was taken by surprise when the Red Ranger broke up his first attack. Weakening as his constellation passed out of alignment, he handed the reins over to Taurus. Leo Leo is the most brash and reckless of the Emperors, since his hide is impervious to all weapons. Unlike most of the others, he is a full lion, with no humanoid physical traits whatsoever. Sagittarius A brawny centaur and something of a scientific genius, Sagittarius is also a powerful archer, and though he struggles with impulsiveness, he is intensely loyal, sometimes even noble. Water Cancer A crab-shelled monster with a talent for biological warfare and the sadism to use it. Scorpio The long-dead father of Scorpius and Scorpina. He was originally a humanoid warrior like Scorpina, but gave up his human body for one like Scorpius's, and the power that came with it. He fell in battle against the other Zodiac Emperors. Pisces Pisces can take two forms--a pair of flying fish with razor-sharp fins--but his duplicates have to be joined at all times by a chain. His united form is that of a warrior in fishlike armor, and he has a mischievous personality, loving to cause trouble for its own sake. Earth Taurus A seven-foot minotaur with a talent for puzzles and riddles. He tends to work alone, and he ignores those he has not reason to be polite to. In general he is cold and businesslike, rarely expressing positive or negative emotions except in extreme situations. His one quirk is his obsessive hatred of the color red. Virgo An ordinary-looking blonde woman, Virgo maintains a facade of innocence and helplessness, but is secretly very manipulative and quick-witted, although not particularly strong. She has a mastery of poisons and potions. Capricorn A faun--horned man from the waist up, goat from the waist down--with a love of causing mayhem. Air Gemini A shapeshifter, his default shape is two grey-bodied humanoids wearing white theater masks, one smiling, one crying. He (or they) tends to mimic others' personalities, rather than develop one of his own. He has the power to create doubles of any living thing, linked to his own life force and completely under his control. Libra A bronze statue of a woman in a Greek chiton, blindfolded and wielding a set of old-fashioned scales. In contrast with some of her more shady associates, Libra is intensely focused on justice, though that translates to punishing those she considers "wicked," often more severely than their crime deserves. Aquarius A translucent man made of water, with his features slightly too rounded to be natural. Aquarius is quiet, tending to act as a peacemaker among the Emperors, and can be almost lazy, only fighting as much as he needs to. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Big Bad